


Getting Off The Cross

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Forced Affection, Loss of Identity, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have the lovely image of Theon Greyjoy on a cross...then a Reek in the kennels.  So what made Ramsay decide to let him off of the wooden cross?  How did that happen?  So here is my version of how I think that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning To Not Be

**Theon began to chew mindlessly into the cloth, tasting his own blood and tears.  His teeth grind painfully and he chews harder in spite of the pain.  Strapped to a cross, the bag limply upon his head, there is nothing else to do.  His eyes are red and swollen from the tears, his voice is nearly gone now.  From screaming, pleading and no water, he simply has nothing left.  Muscles and joints scream for relief and sometimes his body shakes hard against the wood.  He cannot help it, the last time it happened Ramsay was there.  Laughingly, the bastard watched, his hands touching everywhere to feel the agony better.  Theon felt Ramsay's hardness against his leg and screamed louder.  He never could have imagined such a torture as this.  To make his body so vulnerable, him so helpless, anyone can do anything to Theon.  He has no say, no way to move, to fight or to cover himself.  It is intolerable, it is terrifying and more things keep occurring to drive this fear worse.**

**As Theon hung there, never knowing the day or night or time.  It was freezing cold, his stomach long beyond hunger and thirst has just become a way of living now.  The first thing he has learned and oh, there seem to be so many things to learn, according to his captor.  But the very first truth he has learned well, is that Theon's body is no longer his own.  It was a mind shattering thing, it was so hard to accept, but the proof is in front of him, drowning him.  Stretched, flayed, beaten, whipped, his body is betraying him on every level.  Piss and worse fall from him, splattering onto cold stones, that Theon would do anything to lay on.  The brutal men that follow around Ramsay taunt him for it.  Ramsay sneers pity at him for it.  The pity hurts and mingles with his own shame.  They tell him he is less than an animal now and he believes it.  Theon would do anything, anything at all to get off this fucking cross.  He had screamed it, begged it, to Ramsay, the sadistic boy that takes such joy in his torment.**

**"I will take you down..eventually.  When you are ready, Reek and not a second sooner.  First you will learn enough for me to believe you won't be a bad boy.  You don't want to make me angry, do you?"  Theon would shake his head wildly, the only part of him that can really move about. "No, no please, I..I am sorry.  I want to behave, I do."  From the second that Ramsay had announced Theon's new name, the torment became worse, but at least now it came with meaning.  At first, he did not see it, but now he is learning, understanding.  Slowly, patiently Ramsay was creating his new pet out of this arrogant man.  Theon's body was not the only thing breaking, his mind was being taken as well.  Theon tried to fight it as hard as he could, but he had no escape, nothing to clutch to.  He knew his family is not coming to save him.  Robb has commanded this to happen, he will not be taking Theon's head.  If he was going to, it would have been done by now.  And Ramsay has already told him, he would be kept.  There was nothing to keep himself for, no hope of reprieve.  Slowly, the only goal became to please Ramsay.  To behave, to follow rules, the only way to food, drink or eventual release from the cross...was from Ramsay.  And so Theon began to learn.**

**Theon learned to fear sleeping, every time he dared to shut his eyes, to allow himself an escape.  To begin to doze off, hoping to ease his suffering for just a while, the terror would begin.  As soon as Theon would drift off, ice water would be thrown on him.  Or the bag would be ripped of of his head, a torch held dangerously close, blinding him.  A voice would demand, "Tell me your name!"  In the beginning, sleepy, scared and startled, Theon would say his name, not his new one.  This would bring on a whipping or a blade searing through his flesh.  The whole time, as the whip would crack or the knife would cut, that merciless voice would demand to hear the name.  "Reek! Reek, is my name! I am sorry, please, I remember now!"  He would force himself to stay awake as long as he could, luckily, Theon was learning.  When shaken awake, he learned to instantly say, "Reek! My name is Reek!"  He also listened for steps, the second Theon would hear anyone entering his cell, he would shout it.  "Reek! I remembered, I did, it's Reek!"  Ramsay would sometimes say nothing at all, leaving the bag on his head, forcing Theon to whimper.  Ramsay's hands were everywhere, touching old bruised, caressing that shameful horror between his legs.  Sometimes there was a knife gliding, cutting slightly and Theon would scream that he was Reek. He was fooled twice by water offered, but the voice would say it was for Theon.  Twice he drank it anyway, figureing it was worth the punishment.  Only to learn it was never worth it. Not when the punishment was flayed and lost toes.**

**He has no concept of how long this went on.  Theon does know that a day came where he did not forget his name anymore.  Hoarse, so parched he could barely speak, Theon whispered over and over the name.  So tired, so thirsty and weak, so scared, his mind was sinking faster.  Even though there was no one there that he could sense...he chewed the bag and whispered his new name.  All in hopes of staying awake and avoiding a bad mistake.  When the footsteps came from behind Theon's cross, he was startled.  How did he not hear someone coming in?  It did not matter, Theon began to try and whisper his new name louder and faster, but could not.  Then came something that Theon did not expect and could not resist.  Mercy, kindness and Theon became smaller, less than...but grateful. Ramsay removed the bag from Theon's head and simply put his thick finger against the cracked bloody lips.  "Hush now.  I am pleased that you learned your name.  You don't need to babble it all the time, it will become annoying.  You do not want me annoyed, do you, Reek?"  Theon could not speak and did not dare to move his head, so he used his eyes.  And whimpered.  Ramsay smirked and began to caress those dried lips.  "I am going to allow you to have some water, Reek.  Then I will give you a chance to earn some food.  Perhaps even a rest off of this cross.  Would you like that, Reek?"**


	2. Right and Wrong Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives Theon water and a game. Reek loses the game very badly.

**Theon never wanted anything more in his life and tears fell.  Oh, please do not let it be another cruel trick, the last time it was warm horse piss.  But Theon would drink it, he was so thirsty!  Those cruel eyes were pinning him again, they were brilliant, sharp, hurting.  Theon looked into them long enough to try and find the game, but he never can see it.  Shuddering, his eyes slid away, unable to stand the piercing gaze long.  "Yes, yes, please, I am so grateful.  Thank you, thank you." He babbled softly, then dry heaved.  Theon's head began to twitch and he sobbed, there was no control left of his body, these things just happened now.  Ramsay smirked and stroked Reek's cheek briefly, then he spoke.  His voice was softer now, as if Ramsay were speaking to a small broken creature.  "There, see, I knew you could learn to be polite.  To be respectful to your betters.  Yes, Reek, I will let you have water.  Not a game, just the same water I give my bitches in the kennels.  Of course, they deserve the water more than you do, but we cannot have you die of dehydration.  You know that you are less than my hounds, don't you?"  "Yes, yes, I am not even a dog.  I am less than the hounds, just meat, rotted meat.  Please, I know that I am Reek, I am nothing."**

**He could hear his own pitiful voice, like a whipped dog and it made Theon more shamed.  Yet he had to, just had to because Ramsay would offer water, maybe more if he was good!  If Theon could pretend to be Reek, could say the name and all the right words, maybe he had a chance to leave this cross.  Ramsay looked delighted, like a young boy, it made Theon shudder worse.  Then came a hand on his chin, pulling his head forward then back, causing pain and Theon to cry out.  As his mouth opened to emit a cry of pain, suddenly water poured in.  Theon choked but still swallowed desperately.  In spite of the pain in his wrenched neck, it was worth it for the sweet cold water.  Ramsay only gave him a two mouthfuls but Theon knew better already than to dare beg for more.  Instead, he whispered his thanks, trying to not cry anymore.  "Good boy.  Now, I am going to allow you a chance for food and rest, Reek.  We shall play another game, if you win, I will let you eat and come off the cross for a small while.  Of course, if I win..you will pick another body part to lose."  Hanging his head down, whimpering in fear and resignation, Theon nodded.  He knew now that it was pointless.  Only Ramsay wins games, he is allowed to lie and be smart.  Theon is dulled from his torments and he must always tell the truth or suffer worse pain.  He knows he will not be receiving any extra rewards today, yet he does not have a choice, he must play.**

**"Reek, pay close attention to me." The voice was sharp with warning and Reek looked back up at those demonic eyes.  "I am sorry, forgive me." He mumbled, peeking up at the sadistic bastard that he hates and needs so badly now.  Needs to please him, to obey him, anything to stop this agony, so Theon stares into the eyes and listens carefully. "Better. Now, if you can answer my two questions correctly, I will deem you the winner!  Ready?  First question is, who am I? Surely by now you have figured it out. Even as dim witted as you are, you must know by now." Ramsay spoke teasingly, lightly, but the grin was manic and he played the flaying knife along his fingers.  Theon was overjoyed for a moment, by so much that he couldn't even speak.  He knew!  He knew this now!  Enough of the boys have mentioned Lord Ramsay and Roose Bolton in front of their prisoner.  It took effort but Theon finally blurted out, "Ramsay! Son of Lord Roose Bolton. Ramsay Snow."  When Theon had started his sentence Ramsay was smiling, but when he heard the word Snow, hell descended.  The rage that contorted Ramsay's face made Theon scream in terror.  The fist that came so hard and fast shattered two teeth and Theon's jaw moved out of place.  Another hard punch came, this time breaking a rib.  Then worst of all, a brutal kick to that tender shameful blank space between his legs.  Theon howled in mindless agony, then the world grayed out.**

  
 


	3. Who Am I and What Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gives Reek another game to play. Reek gets visitors, Skinner, Grunt and the maester. Reek wins a game.

**Through the grey mists, cutting past the throbbing agony that he has become, Theon hears him.  "Reek! Look at me now!"  But he cannot, Theon's eyes are rolling back in his head, even as vomit churns inside his throat.  Ramsay threw a bucket of ice water on him and Theon's head snapped up as he gasped in agony.  Vomit did come then and Ramsay simply watched, teeth gritted.  His eyes were all rage still and Theon began to plead for mercy.  "I am so sorry, forgive me, please!  I won't say it again, ever!"  "No, you won't, I will make sure that you NEVER make that mistake again, Reek." Ramsay hissed as he pulled his flaying knife through Reek's chest, utterly merciless.  "You answered me so very wrong, that I am not even giving you the mercy of picking which body part to lose, Reek.  I want you to watch the whole time, watch me remove another piece.  Learn how to not anger me, you stupid fucking creature."**

**With no choice in the matter really, Theon kept his eyes on the terrible blade causing such anguish.  Screaming in pain, Theon drooled,sobbed and watched as Ramsay removed the left nipple.  It was not a piece Theon actually needed for anything, but it was another layer of him being taken away.  Oh Gods, he is taking Theon Greyjoy away in pieces!  He wailed and slumped sobbing as Ramsay threw the nipple into the pitiful man's face.  "Now, Reek, I want to hear from you who I am again.  Say who I am, Reek."  Trying hard to speak past shattered teeth and a dislocated jaw, Reek managed to say, "Lord Ramsay..Bolton."  Nodding, Ramsay smirked, calmer now.  "That is right.  Good Reek."  Ramsay surveyed his pet for a moment, then reached up and painfully snapped his pet's jaw back in place.  He laughed as the weakened creature wailed then passed out.   When Theon came back to himself, the bag was on his head and the room felt empty.  He sobbed, his whole body was on fire, but his chest, oh, Gods, it hurt.  How could he have been so stupid to upset the man?  Who knows when Ramsay will offer food and rest again?  Not for a long time after this, Theon is sure of it.**

**It could have been a year or a day since Theon angered Ramsay, he did not know.  What Theon did know was that he longed, prayed for the sadist to return, to offer something.  Theon hates the games, knows he will always lose and hurt, but it was his only chance to eat.  Only way to eventually make it off this fucking cross.  So Theon prayed and pleaded wordlessly to the stale freezing air for Ramsay to return.  Skinner showed twice as Theon began to doze, he would stomp into the room, ripping the bag off Theon's head.  "Wake up, little bitch!  What is your name?"  Theon screamed his new name in desperation and terror then babbled, "I am Reek, Reek! His name is Lord Ramsay Bolton, I remember, I won't forget!"  Skinner smiled with a shining malice then held up his own little knife to make the prisoner cry.  "Lord Ramsay sent me to check on his little plaything.  You have upset him, not very smart, Reek.  Maybe you just have memory issues..or as Ramsay thinks...you might just be incredibly stupid. So I am going to help you out, you should be grateful that I am this kind to you, bitch."  Theon nodded and whimpered, staring at the blade.  "Yes, I am grateful, thank you."  Skinner traced his blade along the right nipple, causing it to pucker, making flesh shudder.**

**"So here is what we shall do, stupid bitch.  I want you to rhyme your name for me.  What rhymes with Reek? I am giving you five seconds to give me a word that rhymes with your name or I will take your other nipple, Reek. Ready, go!"  In desperation, Theon blurts out, "Cheek! Leak, sneak! Rhymes with Reek!"  With a mocking look of joy, Skinner puts his knife away and claps.  "Very nice, Reek.  See, stupid or not, even an idiot can remember a rhyme, correct?"  Theon slumps with relief that he will not lose his other nipple. "Yes, Skinner."  With a broad smile, Skinner leans into the shuddering vulnerable creature then grimaces.  "By the Gods, you do stink worse than a dead person!  Pathetic thing, how useless you are.  Stuck to a cross, just a piece of rotting meat, you are worth nothing.  You should be thrilled that Ramsay actually keeps you, instead of flaying you alive." Skinner whispers into Theon's ear, causing the man to cry again.  "I would have loved to flay Prince Theon Greyjoy alive.  I would have jerked off into holes I would have made into you with my little blade. This is something that Ramsay has protected you from.  But keep pissing him off, please.  Then I may get my chance yet."  SKinner came back again, to rip the bag off and demand more rhymes.  "Creak, Weak, Meek!"  And then again. "Seek, freak."  
**

**Grunt took the bag off Theon's head and felt his pulse as commanded by Lord Ramsay.  Theon does not react with his usual terror and desperate need for another person.  His head slumps listlessly and he is almost grey now. Sweat is pouring off of him and Theon cannot bring himself to care anymore.  Grunt gave him a slap and Theon still did not react.  At this, Grunt threw the bag back onto the prisoner and went for Ramsay.  The urgency of his boy brought Ramsay down to the cell.  He took the bag off and tossed it aside.  "Reek! Look at me and talk.  Who am I? Answer me, you little fucker!" Yet even the threat of Ramsay himself was not enough to make Reek respond.  With a growl, Ramsay had the maester brought to the cell. "What is wrong with him? Fix him right now."  In cold dispassionate assessment, the maester grumbles to this sadistic little brat, "The man is dying from weakness and starvation.  If you want to have him live, you must feed him.  Let him sleep and drink water.  Otherwise I don't think he will last much longer, My Lord."  Nodding, Ramsay dismissed the maester and surveyed this wreck on his cross.  
**

**Theon spoke with his sister Asha, he told her how sorry he was that he did not listen to her.  Can I come home now please?  I am so sorry.  But she walked off into mists that he was paralyzed in.  Screaming her name, Theon watched his sister disappear, never to return, he knows that now.  Out of the mists came Robb Stark and Theon told him about his brothers. They are alive, I swear it! Please, we were friends, take my head, I deserve it.  Just don't leave me like this, have mercy! Call me by my real name and behead me! Please, Robb!  Theon withered under Robb's condemning gaze, then the one person that Theon hated and loved, deserted him into the mist.  Then a voice came, unwelcome and insidous, creeping through the mists.  "Reek, come back to me now, pet.  I am giving you some water.  You must tell me your name, then I can give you the water.  Come back to me now, there you are, much better.  Poor weak little creature, you must drink now."  Theon watched as the mists parted and there was Ramsay, coaxing hi m in such a sweet voice.  It made Theon cry, knowing that kindness was a trick of some sort.  Yet sweet cold water was poured into the dry mouth and Reek rejoiced.  He managed to choke out a heartfelt thanks.**

**"Listen carefully to me, Reek.  If you do not eat soon, you will die.  So this is a very important game for you, Reek.  If you win, I am going to feed you and let you down for a tiny bit to rest.  Can you play a game with me, you pitiful wreck?"  As if there was a choice, Theon thought bitterly as he looked timidly at Ramsay.  "A game...yes..Lord Ramsay."  Theon said quietly, trembling, hoping the title was what Ramsay would be pleased by. Ramsay allowed a smirk to play about his lips and he gave Reek a caress on his cheek.  To his utter shame Theon, no wait, was it Reek or Theon?  He was no longer sure, but he knew enough that he leaned into Ramsay's touch.  I don't care anymore! I don't care what name I have, just please, oh please, to eat and rest!  "Good pet.  That is what you are now, do you understand that?  You are mine, forever and always.  You will obey me, be loyal to me and think only of me.  It will take so much work and patience.. but you have to live for that.  So you need to try very hard to win this game, understand, boy?"  Reek that was Theon nodded again and simply muttered. "Yes, I will obey, be loyal and try very hard, please."Ramsay stepped back and put his hands behind his back, just like when he named this creature.  Letting out a wail of terror, remembering, all Theon could do was watch in horror.**

**"It is very easy, Reek, I promise.  You just need to answer one question correctly. You have learned your name.  You have learned my name. Now I want you to tell me one thing.  What do I want you to call me?  As soon as you give me the right answer, I am going to keep my word to you.  For every wrong answer you give me..well.." At that Ramsay grinned and Damon entered the room.  A giant imposing figure with a whip that Reek fears terribly.  It has removed as much skin as the blades that Skinner and Ramsay use.  Theon began to cry and they laughed at him. "Oh, poor thing, so scared and lost.  It is alright, Reek, we are going to teach you, I promise."  Ramsay cooed at the gaunt face, with bulging eyes.  "When you give me a wrong answer, Damon will give you ten lashes.  Let us begin, pet. What should you address me as?"  Theon whimpered, his eyes darting between Ramsay and Damon, who was ready to lash out, grinning meanly.  "Uh..My Lord?"  The whip came fast and sunk deep.  Ten lashes while Theon squirmed on his wooden nightmare and then Ramsay began to run his fingers through the ripped chest.  "Poor, foolish creature.  Try again, Reek.  What should you call me? Really try to pay attention, pet.  My little bitch is very slow minded, weak and pathetic, Damon. This may take time, I hope your arm is well rested." Ramsay joked, but Theon was paying attention.  He did not want the whip again, he wanted food and rest.  Theon heard the emphasis on the word pet and Reek knew the answer.  
**

**Theon wished again for the mists to swirl and hide him from these monsters.  Reek raised his head and whispered in submissive terror, "M..Ma..Master? Because I am a pet..a plaything...."  Theon who was Reek waited, trembling for the whip to strike at him again.  To his shock and relief, Ramsay smiled and gave his pet a small pat on the head.  "That is right, pet.  You have won, little, weak boy.  I will let you have food and rest now. Tell me how grateful you are, properly now that you know how to address me."  The shame has become comfortable and known now, Reek poured outward his gratitude. "Thank you, Master, thank you, I am grateful, I am."  Ramsay told Damon to bring some food and then to Reek's utter delight, his tormenter began to undo the straps.  "You are very weak, little Reek.  Your legs will not hold your weight for awhile. Even if you can move around right away..you won't.  I want you to know your place, pet.  You belong on the cross, or at my feet.  You may lay down, kneel, sit and crawl.  If you stand...Gods help you.  I will leave you on this cross till you forget you have limbs. Do you understand me, Reek?"  Quickly, Theon agreed, anything, anything to get down on the ground.  The second the straps were undone, Theon fell forward onto Ramsay.**


	4. Anything Is Better Than That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay allows Reek his rest and food. Theon discovers that he is truly willing to do anything to recieve this gift.

**Every limb was screaming as they finally were relieved of their positions and Theon cried out too.  Theon remembered the last time Ramsay had taken him off the cross.  Then Ramsay had to strain a bit, since Theon had been a kraken still, strong and proud.  Yet Reek was so weak and small, thin and Ramsay had become larger now, so much stronger.  He was moved as if he were a child's doll, Reek that was Theon accepted this so easily that it made him sick.  And then, oh, such a miracle, finally, Ramsay laid his pet on the stones.  They were freezing cold and hard, not inviting to living flesh, ready to bite deep with cold.  Yet Reek did not care in the least, it was nothing compared to the sweet, incredible feeling of laying down.  Theon simply lay, limbs everywhere, shaking and jerking as they began to react to freedom.  Ramsay walked around Reek, watching him flop like a fish and grinned.  "How amusing you can be, silly creature, you look like a beached kraken. Is that what you are, pet?"  Even in his agony of muscles and joints trying to adjust to movement and the sheer pleasure of being off the damned cross...Reek heard that tone, the warning in it. "No...Master I am just Reek.  Your pet."  Reek stared at Ramsay's boots, frozen, hoping that was the right answer, oh please.  He does not want to lose food and the floor.  Anything, please I will do anything, Theon screamed in his head.**

**After a moment, Ramsay said, "I am proud of my little Reek." The voice was sweet, laced with a deep contempt. Theon could hear it and he cringed even as felt a small burst of joy at the praise. "You remembered who you are.  What you are and who I am.  Very good.  You will learn, I promise you, I want you to be a loyal, good Reek.  It will make me very pleased.  You do want me to be pleased, don't you, Reek?"  Theon finally had some semblance of control to his body again. "Yes, please, Master. Good Reek, loyal Reek, Master." He babbled desperately, forcing himself on his hands and knees.  Reek was taking over now, Theon shrunk down some more, inside this thin weak body. I have to do this, I can be this if it means food and rest. There was no choice, he had to admit to himself, he was cowed, it was over. Theon stopped fighting, hoping and with popping joints, cracking of unused bones, he crawled to Ramsay's boots.  Reek groveled before the cold, worn leather boots.  They were muddy, bloody as well, mostly dried. And it was hard to find a spot that was not covered in the agony of those who crossed this man's path. Reek moved very slowly, terrified that it might be wrong.  The boots could stomp on his fragile bones and shatter them, Theon thought crazily.  Reek timidly slunk to the boots, went very low and timidly kissed the one clean spot of the leather.**

**Dried, cracked and swollen lips pressed against the cold leather and Theon shuddered. The voice came floating down upon this terrified wretch who no longer cared about his name.  What does it matter, this will get him food and rest, anything, I will do anything. "Very good Reek.  My little pet, you are learning a little faster now.  You may kneel up and look at me, Reek."  Ramsay sat on the one chair in the room and his eyes flayed Theon's aching mind. Reek hated this game, Theon could barely look at those eyes. Brilliant, manic, sadistic, it is terrible this gaze.  As if Ramasy could see straight through Theon, right into Reek and discover anything.  He knows when Reek lies, when Theon is fighting hard inside and it hurts.  Then his new Master spoke, his hands moving the whole time.  Reek went between peeking timidly up at Ramsay and watching those hands.  They were empty now, but Theon knows they can hold anything at any second.  Reek knows those hands can hurt all by themselves and he whimpers softly.  But he listens, always will listen because it pleases Ramsay, Master, don't forget. And his mind was pulling mists around Theon while Reek obeyed, hearing every word. "I am going to give you a few hours to be on the floor.  You will get water and food.  Drink and eat your fill.  Now I know you want to move your muscles about so while we wait for your food, crawl."**

**A wide predator smile and Reek cringed as Theon felt such shame, the mists swirled about, angry. But Reek pushed it all back down, he had to obey, we need food!  I need to stay off the cross, I have to, please, I cannot take it anymore. Theon wailed as his limbs took him across the room like a beaten dog, a whipped dog.  A weak little broken Reek which rhymes with meek and freak.  This is what he is becoming and Theon tried to not care, tried harder to care and the mists swirled faster. Ramsay was amused watching his new toy crawl awkwardly around the room.  At first, it was more like inching, but then Reek that was Theon dragged himself.  Sometimes a limb refused to work, so Theon dragged his own skin, breaking flesh on stones.  After crawling the room twice, Ramsay relented.  Reek was near collapsing, sweat pouring off of him.  
**


	5. Filling The Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is given food and rest. Yet everything comes with a cost.

**"Poor little weakling. Look at you, all sweaty and shuddering. You only crawled for barely a few minutes,Reek. And look at you now, how sad. Crawl over here, pet and you may rest at my feet." Whining softly, Theon crawled slowly to Ramsay and lay curled, shaking at his boots. "Good boy. This is where you belong, at my feet. Like a well behaved bitch. Right Reek?" Cringing, Reek that was Theon nodded and then said, "Yes Master. I belong at your feet."  Damon entered the cell with food and water. Instantly, drool began to cascade down Theon's chin. This disgusted him, but Theon could not stop it either. As Reek, he knew enough now not to dare move until Ramsay gave permission. No matter how starved and desperate he is. Theon knows one wrong move and it is back onto the cross, hungry.**

**"Damon put the bowls on the ground for my little bitch. He is very hungry." Carelessly, the large man dropped two bowls down in front of Theon. Something splattered out of each of them onto the floor. It was very hard for Theon not to try to lick up the mess. Instead Reek, being Reek, he remembered to behave. "Gods, Ramsay, how can you stand it? He stinks so bad I think the food is rotting from it! Look at how he drools, dripping onto the floor, disgusting little fuck. Nasty thing." Damon sneered, in cheerful disgust.  Reek cringes because he is,yes, he knows he is all these things. BUt food, oh to eat! So Theon says nothing and Reek peeks timidly up at Ramsay. His eyes beg for permission to eat."**

**Very well, since you have been good and I did promise.." Ramsay let silence stay tense, building, watching his pet cry and drool. "You may eat your food and have your water, Reek." Reek kissed Ramsay's boot and sobbed out, "Oh thank you, Master, please. I am grateful, thank you." Then he slunk forward to the bowls, still peeking up at Ramsay, to make sure it was no trick. When Ramsay said, "Go on then, eat your food, Reek. I give permission, pet." Theon grabbed a bowl with his mangled hands, barely even looking at it's contents. Then pain exploded as Ramsay's hard boot kicked his back. With a cry, Reek dropped the bowl and curled up. A game! A game after all, Theon screamed inside his head.  
**

**"If you wish to eat your food, then you will use proper manners. Manners for a lowly beast. Try again, pet. I know you are very dim witted, but I am sure you can figure it out." Ramsay said, pinning the cringing wreck with his gaze. "Go on, Reek. Do not make me regret giving you this reward." Reek flinched with the menace in Ramsay's voice and nodded. "Forgive me, Master. I am sorry, I will do better. I want to be good, I really do." He begged, big eyes pleading for another chance. Ramsay stared at his pet, then glanced at the food then back. Reek inched over to the bowls again, ignoring Damon's laughter at his expense.**

**Like a pet this time, Theon thought as he leaned his face over the bowl. He saw a grey watery gruel in the bowl and his stomach screamed for it. Leaning into the bowl, Reek timidly used his tongue, waiting to see if Master approved. "Much better, Reek. Now lap up your dinner, pet. Quickly now, my dogs wolf their food down." So Theon messily lapped up the gruel, it was easy to eat fast. He was so hungry that he couldn't help but make a mess of it. The gruel was in his long hair, on his face, but mainly it got inside his empty belly. Only when the bowl was empty of any trace of gruel, did he lift his head. While Ramsay and Damon made mean jokes about the gruel all over his face, Reek nearly drowned himself in the bowl of water.**

**The water took the worst of the mess off of Reek's face. Dripping with water, gruel still cuaght in soggy hair knots, Reek crawled back to Ramsay's feet. He was so happy, to feel full and not thirsty, he was so grateful! Truly gratefully. So Reek tried to tell his Master so, by kissing those boots again, not caring about the blood and mud anymore. "Look how nicely he is behaving now, Ramsay. Little bitch is ready to do anything for you." He chuckled, walking closer to nudge the pitiful creature with his own boot. "Very good boy. Now I promised you a small rest, didn't I pet?" Ramsay's voice was so sweet and cooing, it sent Reek into terror. He began to kiss the leather more frantically. "Stupid fucking thing. You act nice, speak nice and it scares him worse." Ramsay grinned back at Damon. "He is rather dumb. But I find him charming anyway. I think it is endearing, he grovels and tries so hard."  
**

**"Reek, I will give you a half hour to lay here and soothe your muscles. Feel how good it is to have food in your stomach again. To think on how behaving and being a very loyal pet will let you have these things again." Standing up, Ramsay began to head for the door. Damon dropped an old, moth eaten, dirty blanket down next to Reek. "Here you go, now you can be comfy and warm until your Master returns. Then back up on the wooden cross you will go!" Damon taunted as he stepped over the thin boy and headed out the door. Reek cried and wrapped himself in the blanket. Just knowing he was going back on the cross. Just seeing the wooden horror towering over him. It destroyed the joy of eating and resting. Reek hid all of his frail form, including his head under the blanket.**


	6. Fragile Like Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay puts his pet back where he belongs. Theon makes a mistake.

**When the cell door opened and hard steps came towards him, Reek despaired. He refused to move, refused to put his head out of the blanket.  With shaking, mangled hands, he clutched the blanket over and around him as if it could save him from monsters. "Oh please, no, please, don't put me back up there, Master, please, please don't! I can behave, be good, I know my name now, my place, please, Master!" Theon expected that Ramsay would rip away the blanket. He expected pain any second. Instead he heard his Master use that kinder voice, the one that Reek liked. "Now pet, when you won the game, I was very fair. I let you have your food and a nice rest. Do you think it is fair or obedient of you to act like this? It was clear, the rules of the game. A bit of food and a brief rest. Then back where I want you. Is what I want, is it less than what you want? Are my orders not important to you? Am I not important to you, Reek?"**

**Reek instantly poked his head out of the blanket, horrified. This was not what he had meant at all. Theon began to panic thinking they fell into a trap. Ramsay will never let them off the cross this time. "Master, please, only what you wish matters. Sorry, I am so sorry, please. Good, loyal and obedient. I...you are important Master." He stammered, pleaded, a jumble of words. Anything to appease in hopes that Ramsay will not leave him to rot on that cross. A smirk appeared on the face in his nightmares and Reek cried in relief. "Fool, you can barely make any sense, can you? See, this is why you need to leave the thinking and decisions up to your Master. Now, take off your blanket and stand up for me." Obeying, Theon dropped the rotting cloth and on shaky legs he rose up. Now he could see that Damon and Skinner were also in the room. Panting in terror, Reek timidly looks up at Ramsay.**

**"Back up until you reach the wood, until it is against your back, Reek." Ramsay commanded with a smile of malice. His eyes hurt and Reek knew not to dare protest or plead. Whimpering, Reek began to take very tiny steps backwards. Ramsay said nothing, simply watching, patiently. When the hideous feeling of the bloodstained wood was at his frail back, Reek sobbed. "Good boy, pet. Now stay very quiet and still while the Boys put you where you belong." Theon had to force himself not to fight back, not to resist. To allow the large rough hands to move and yank, then strap him in. Reek was of the opinion that they had not strength or courage left to fight with anyway. After Reek was properly in place, Ramsay dismissed Skinner and Damon, telling them they can play with Reek later on. Fulling crying in hysteria now, Theon was lost in panic and only Reek was left.**

**"I know pet, you are so helpless and afraid on this cross, aren't you?" As Reek nodded, Ramsay stroked the tears away, gently. When Ramsay put a large warm palm against his cheek, Reek leaned into it. "Reek, whether you are on a cross or on the ground, you will always be helpless and scared. I like you this way, pet. You do know that, don't you? That you will always be helpless and scared?" Reek stuttered in high pitched whimper, "Yes, Master. I am helpless and scared, will always be. Please Master, helpless and scared." This pleased Ramsay immensly and Theon came back to a hard bulge pressing against him. Reek smothered the scream and turned it into a little whine. Ramsay pressed himself against the empty space where tender scars ached constantly. When Ramsay tried to kiss him, Theon turned away. Reek cried out in horror, denying Ramsay! Oh, bad so bad and it really was! The slap came hard enough to fill his mouth with blood. Four more whacks later and Reek was spitting out two teeth. His jaw was unhinged again, causing him to scream slurred words. "Master, please, sorry, sorry!"**

**"See, stupid creature, this is why you are still belonging on the cross. Still so rebellious, are you? Are you trying to ask me for mercy after being so bad? I can barely understand you now, your glass jaw is sidewise again. Your own fault, dumb pet. Never dare to deny me something, anything,ever! You are very lucky that I do not flay you for that. Instead, I think I will let Skinner do it. Yes, pick a body part for him, Reek." With that, Ramsay snapped Reek's jaw back in place. The blast of pain stole everything and Reek, who hated Theon, was gone. When he came back to himself, a bag was on his head again. Reek began to sob and chewed the cloth, awaiting Skinner. Theon tried to figure out which toe he could lose.**


	7. Just Take Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Theon war with each other. Skinner visits and flays the chosen piece. While Reek waits and his toe rots, Ramsay comes to offer his own brand of mercy.

**Reek sobbed, Theon shook and they waited, hearing rats scurry. Thirst became an agony to rival the screaming muscles and joints. Just as sleep seemed impossible, Reek began to drift into a small peaceful doze. That is when the door slammed open and Theon knew it was Skinner. "Oh Reeky, Reeky, Reek! You angered your Master again, so stupid! Well then, what shall we flay today, dumb doggie?" The bag was ripped off Reek's head and Skinner was smiling at him. His voice was so cheerful, as if he were not about to peel flesh off a victim. Theon shut his eyes fast against the light. Also against the possibility of Skinner seeing him in Reek's eyes. One more mistake and Ramsay might decide to let Reek rot on this cross.  "Reek, which part shall we be peeling today? Hurry and decide, I do not have all day just for you. I will count to five, then I pick the part myself."**

**Before Skinner reached the number three, Reek whispered, "My little toe." Skinner pulled out his flaying knife, watching Reek begin to cry. "Are you sure about that? After all, you only have one left." Nodding, Theon kept his eyes shut, biting his lip. He would try to get through this with some dignity. Reek knew this was a lie, he would scream, plead and vomit sometimes. There was no dignity left, but at least he did not have to watch the destruction of his toe. Except Skinner began to trace Reek's delicate cheek bones with his knife. "I don't want to feel I am going through this for nothing. Little beast, open those pretty eyes or I will flay your eyelids first. You know that your Master hates it when you hide away. So watch my knife, watch me peel the flesh from your toe, every single second of it, Reeky." Roughly pinching Reek's cheek with mock affection, Skinner watched those eyes reluctantly open. "Much better, good little idiot."**

**Explaining this was a kindness on his part, Skinner pulled Reek's foot up onto his lap. Sitting on Ramsay's chair, Skinner causally begin to take the skin off the toe. First, he gave the foolish creature a quick warning. "Now, I want you to keep this foot still while I work. If you manage to behave for me, I will tell Ramsay that you were a good pet. That you took your punishment well. It might persuade your generous Master to cut the toe off quicker. If you pull away or try and kick me, I will go even slower on your toe. Then I will inform Lord Ramsay that you were resistant and very bad. Who knows what he will do to you then, Reeky Reek? So you will try very hard to be good for Old Skinner, won't you?" With a wild sob, trembling with anticipation of hideous pain, Reek whined, "Yes, I will behave. Stay still, please, tell Master I am a good pet." And Reek kept his word. Theon howled and begged for mercy, while Reek kept them still. It was forever and ever, the pain grew impossibly bigger. Reek's grew hoarse and his throat was raw.**

**Skinner admired his work then slowly cleaned his blade as Reek began to vomit. "Disgusting. What a weak little bugger you are. Cannot take much more can you, Reeky Reek? I would say it is time to give in, wouldn't you? After all, Ramsay can keep coming up with new things. He will never tire of torturing you, not as long as you need it. Do you still need it, Reeky?" Skinner was now up against the side of the cross, leaning on it. He grabbed Reek's chin and forced him to turn his head. "Look at me, Theon." Reek instantly began to mutter, "No...No..please, Reek, Reek is my name!" With a stunning blow to his face, Skinner made the babbling stop. "Yes, you are Ramsay's Reek..but Theon is still there, isn't' he? Because Reek is stupid, but not so dumb as to dare deny his Master. He knows his place and name. So little pet, tell Theon to fuck off and sleep deeply. Before you never manage to leave this room."**

**Oh, how Theon wanted to respond, had a curse boiling ready, but Reek refused. Reek was mad at Theon, Skinner was right. He whispered this into the confines of the bag, after Skinner had left. He is right, this is the arrogant, brat of Balon Greyjoy. And Dreadfort had no place for him, krakens cannot survive here. Theon had a memory of Ramsay telling him that. Back before Ramsay took his name away. The dark and the long hours provided plenty of time for reflection. Sadly, the powerful pain of exposed meat took away most of the reasoning to reflect. Theon and Reek raged, ripped the fragile mind apart. They screamed together, pleaded and tried to kill each other. Damon came at one point, while Reek and Theon were arguing. He seemed amused that the creature was babbling to itself and mocked the whining voice. Damon lifted the bag just over Reek's mouth and allowed him one large swallow of water. As Reek was thanking him, Damon was already leaving.**

**On the second day of the flayed toe, as Reek mindlessly screamed, Ramsay returned. Reek could hear the steps, he was overcome with fear and joy. Theon opened his mouth, ready to howl for forgiveness, ready to babble anything. Reek ruthlessly cut off all sound, he remembers, even in such pain. Ramsay does not like that, Reek needs to wait until his Master decides he can speak. As soon as the bag came off, Reek fought the stinging of his eyes. He made sure he was looking into those demented eyes. Icy orbs demanded every inch of the pain and suffering Reek felt. Reek made sure his eyes showed the depth of his misery. "What is your name again,pet?" Came the soft question and Reek spoke fast but submissively. "Reek, my name is Reek, Master." Ramsay smirked and bent down to examine the pulsing toe. "As always, Skinner did impressive work. He told me that you kept your foot still by yourself for him. That you were a good, repentant pet. I am pleased to hear that, little Reek. My silly puppy might learn something yet."**

**Ramsay leaned in close again to his pet, that bulge was back. Reek whimpered as it rubbed against the painful scarred place. Just like he had before. This time, when Ramsay leaned in for a kiss, Theon surrendered. Reek did not move when a tongue was in his mouth. He opened his mouth and allowed the intrusion. The tongue stabbed into every painful spot in Reek's mouth. A large hand nearly covered the back of Reek's head, forcing him closer to Ramsay. The mouth enveloped him then, teeth bit deeply into cracked lips. Reek screamed into Ramsay's mouth, so scared that his Master will bite off his face. Even then, Reek dared not to move one inch, not a slight twitch without permission. When both of them were smeared with blood, Ramsay pulled back from the violent kiss. "Much better this time, Reek. Good puppy is learning to behave." Reek could not really respond, as Ramsay was licking the blood off him now.**

**Once the blood was lapped up, Ramsay began to grind himself against that spot again. After a moment, Ramsay started to breathe faster. Taking his cock out of his breeches, he rubbed himself, grinning at his pet. Reek simply moaned and kept his eyes on his Master. His toe, oh Gods, the toe it was fire, it was killing him and his Master was loving it. Ramsay opened Reek's breeches and rubbed against the puffed up scars. He even tried to force the tip of himself into that small hole. Theon howled to the heavens, it was overwhelming, the pain and degradation, killing him. Reek's face and screams made Ramsay finish rather quickly, leaving his seed dripping on the scars. Ramsay fixed himself. Then he fixed Reek's breeches as well, leaving wet seed to stain against the already dirty breeches. "Go on then, we both know what you are desperate to beg for, Reek." With a grateful wail, Reek began to plead with his Master. "Oh, cut it off, please, Master! I beg you for your mercy, I will stay a good pet, I swear! Please cut if off, Master, please!"**

**With a gentle hand, Ramsay wiped his pet's tears away. "Poor little puppy, suffering so much, I know it is terrible. But you learn so slow, my little Reek. So you may beg me again tomorrow."Ramsay smiled as if he had bestowed a generous gift. With a cry of despair, then a tone of dreadful acceptance, Reek said, "Yes Master. Thank you for your kindness, Master." With an approving pat on his pet's head, Ramsay put the bag over the sobbing creature. "See? You are learning so much better now. I knew you could be trained. Now, I have a rather big dinner to get to, Reek. I will see you in the morning. We shall discuss cutting off your toe then, pet." Through the bag, Reek suddenly panicked and blurted out, "Master?" Pausing, Ramsay answered, "Yes, Reek?" "Please..I am scared...you will come back for me? You won't leave Reek forever, please? I can be better, I can be good and loyal. Please, Master?"**

**Reek could not see the spreading smile over Ramsay's face. Ramsay could not feel the burst of joy Reek had when his Master cooed softly at him. "Yes, silly thing, I will come back for you. Keep being a very good boy for me and we shall see to your toe tomorrow." Theon screamed for them both, while Reek chewed the bag, waiting for the next day to come.**


	8. If I Gave My Blood...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek wants to believe in his Master, so he can have even the smallest hope. Theon tries to convince Reek that Ramsay is no savior. Ramsay shows and proves Theon wrong. Reek is given mercy in exchange for learning a lesson.

**The night was endless, so was the pain and Reek screamed. His throat was bloody and raw long before dawn. Theon began to whisper insidious thoughts. He lied anyway, you know he will not show. Ramsay has never offered mercy before. Why believe him this time? He lies, you know that. Reek refused to listen, stupid Theon gets him hurt. HIS FAULT, not Reek's and certainly not Ramsay's. No, Theon caused this hurt and now he wants Reek to give up faith. Screams have turned into harsh barking, but then faith delivered. Reek knew the sounds of Ramsay better than his own. Joy exploded through him, Master kept his promise, he came back! He will allow Reek to beg again and maybe remove the toe. Theon was pushed back further as Ramsay removed the dark cloth.**

**Ramsay studied his pet's face and clucked in fake sympathy. Reek did not care that Theon screamed the voice was fake. So be it then, it was still kind, it meant Master was amused. It meant less pain because he pleased his Lord. "Aww..you look quite miserable, Reek. You must be in agony. Are you, pet? Tell me truthfully." Tears streaming, eyes bulging, Reek babbled. "Yes, Master, so much...please, it hurts so badly."  Pressing against his little creature, Ramsay speaks so softly. "Let us see if you have learned your lesson yet, Reek. Kiss me, pet. Show me how well you have learned." Wailing softly, Reek lunged forward as much as the wood allowed. He desperately kissed his Master. Timidly, he even touched his Master's tongue with his own, terrified of having it bit off.**

**Theon was growling and thrashing about deep inside. Reek shoved him down further, he needed to prove his dedication. His obedience, to show he has learned his lesson, to get the toe cut off! Ramsay allowed Reek to control the kiss for a few seconds. Then he did bite Reek's tongue, but only a few nips. Enough for their mouths to taste of blood and Ramsay pressed into his pet. The teeth gnashed and Ramsay thrilled to his pet's near hysterical whimpers. When Ramsay finally pulled away from the shuddering pet, to his delight, Reek tried to follow. "Good pet. Now you may beg me about your toe, Reek." In a high pitched voice, cracking with pain, Reek begged. "Please, cut it off Master, oh, please! Master, please cut it off!" To Reek's utter relief, Ramsay bent down with his knife.**

**The blade went through the bone with ease and Reek nearly fainted. He forced himself not to be so rude. Instead he managed to stammer his thanks over and over. The whole time his Master kindly bandaged the stump Reek gave his gratitude. Of course, he did not dare to annoy his Master with babble, so he whispered it. This seemed to amuse Ramsay. His Master even gave Reek some water afterwards and Reek could not believe his Lord's mercy. He was right, when Theon was gone, when Reek was good, Master was kind. Ramsay ordered his pet to kiss him again and Reek did, eagerly. Anything to make his Master pleased, anything! He even whimpered this to Ramsay. With a smirk Ramsay said, "Well, that can be our next game, Reek! Let us see if you can earn some time off the cross again. Would you like to try my game, pet?" Reek nodded and whispered, "Anything, Master."**


	9. A Momentary Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek plays Ramsay's latest game.

**Theon could try and warn all he wants but Reek knows a game is at least a chance. And it makes Master happy to play games. Anything is worth keeping Master amused, it is worse if he gets bored, Reek has learned this. Ramsay smiled with charm and said, "Guess what, Reek? I thought of a really good game, I think we shall play this new one. You will love it, truly. It involves you getting off of this wooden home of yours. Would you like that, Reek?" Nodding eagerly, he begged, "Oh yes, Master. If it pleases you!" "Excellent, now you do remember my rules for you off the cross? Tell me what they are, Reek." Timidly, the pet peeked up into those intense eyes that pulled at him. "I do not stand. I crawl only like a good pet. I never try to run away, ever. I eat like a good pet, like a dog does." Ramsay smirked and gave Reek a kiss on the forehead. "Very good, little Reek."**

**To Reek's confusion, Ramsay picked up the cloth bag and put it over his head. In a panicky voice Reek squeaked out, "Master? Did I make a mistake, please, what did I do? Good Reek, loyal Reek!" A soothing voice with an edge of steel. "Calm yourself immediately. No babbling, you don't want to displease me, do you?" Ramsay put his hand on Reek's chest, almost comfortingly. "Now, let me explain, little cowardly creature. I want to set up the room special for you. That way you can have a nice resting place. So I want silence from you until I return and take off your hood. Understand me, Reek?" With a tiny sob, he nodded. "Good boy." Ramsay walked away and Reek cried. Theon sullenly said, I told you so. Another trick, another way to get your hopes up. Reek refused to listen, then did anyway. Then called himself disloyal and had a fog cover it all over. Theon became lost in the whiteness and Reek sagged against his cross.**

**Eventually the hood was removed and there was his loving Master. Damon was there too and Reek whimpered. Theon whispered, it's going to be a very bad trick this time. This is the giant one with that fucking whip, it draws so much pain and blood. It will strike us soon enough now. But to his confusion and Reek's delight, Damon simply removed Reek from the cross. Once Reek was dumped on the floor, Damon left the room. Ramsay's boots were before his face, and Reek leaned forward. He kissed the leather boots in gratitude and fear. "Very nice, pet. You are becoming such a good boy. How hard you try to please me, poor thing. Now, kneel up and listen carefully. We have to talk about the rules of the game." Reek knelt and meekly looked up through his hair to meet his Master's terrifying eyes. He could not help the whimpering or shaking but he really tried to concentrate.**

**"Now the rules I gave you about being on the floor are for always. Whether I am in the room or you are here alone. Here is what the game is. I am going to let you stay off the cross and in this room for a few days. During that time,someone will push your meals into the room, then leave. You won't see or hear anyone while you are on the floor. But I am going to allow food as well as water, yes, it's not a trick. It's part of the game, I want you to eat and drink everything you are given. If you send any of it back, you forfeit and I win. If you manage to stay a very good boy, follow every rule and remember who you are, you win. If you win, you will earn the kennels! If I win, you will not only spend a little more time down here, but there will be further costs. Are you ready to play, Reek?" Ramsay's face was manically cheerful and Reek was so afraid, yet so hopeful. "Yes Master, I am ready."**

**After giving his pet a final biting bloody kiss, Ramsay left the cell. Reek watched him leave and shut the door. Timidly, he looked about, crawling a little, trying to put blood into his limbs. So weak, it was terrible how long it took him to get across the tiny room. A small table, a chair, the cross. There was not much to explore or look at from his perspective. Everything loomed, the table, mostly the blood stained wooden atrocity. Reek whimpered and went under the table. Curling up, ignoring the freezing stones, Reek slept. A sudden jarring sound of the door opening woke the pet. Startling, Reek got on his hands and knees, head down. But the clank of two bowls and the door shutting was all that happened. Timidly, waiting for the trick, the surprise, Reek went to investigate. He crawled over and discovered it a small bowl of fresh water. The other bowl contained a congealed, cold stew of some sort. It was graying but it still smelled good. So good.**

**Theon screamed that it might be poisoned. Reek thought that was stupid, Ramsay would not be amused anymore if he died. He stuck his face in the bowl and nearly inhaled the mush. Then he did the same with the water. Leaving the two bowls right where they were set, Reek noticed another surprise. A thick woolen blanket was also left for him. It was threadbare in some places and full of rips but it was warmth. And the torch was still lit, even better. Reek crawled back under the table with his blanket. Theon had nothing to say, he was feeling wonderfully feel too. They slept again. There was no concept of time here, Theon only know that food comes twice. He assumes that marks morning and night. Reek crawls about and eats food that nourishes. He begins to feel stronger and this is wonderful. Theon is coming out more often to argue or just talk. No one is there to hear them.**

**The time comes when Theon cannot take another minute of it. He wants to sit up like a person, not even stand yet. Just to sit up. Reek is against the idea and when Theon sits up anyway, Reek flees. Hiding deep inside, Reek waits for Ramsay to thunder in and hurt them. That is not what happens though. What happens is Theon sits up and no one shows. In the silence, Theon looks about from his new position. The cross is still scary, but not as large now, perhaps.  His eyes scan past the table, jerk to a stop and dart back again. There, a glint of metal lays upon the table. Reek is now the one screeching about tricks. But there was something about that glint of metal, Theon needs to know. In order to find out, he must stand up. This is intolerable to Reek and a panic attack ensues. Reek flees under that table and Theon wishes he could see through wood.**

**It wasn't until a small bowl of burned vegetables and meat was eaten that Theon tried again. After the unknown hand took away the bowls. Before Reek could catch on and stop him, Theon was in action. He crawled over to the table, knelt and grasped the edges of the wood and peered over the edge. With wide eyes, frozen to the core, Theon stares at his past. On the table sat chest armor that had a raised picture he knows. Very well, in fact. Next to the chest armor was a bow and arrow set. He knows every groove on the wood he had lovingly carved. This is his bow and arrow. Even his sword was there, upon the splintered wood. Theon stared, mindlessly reaching, stroking the sword. Reek screamed a trick, a game, remember not to get your hopes up, please! But Theon was gently tracing a finger across the kraken.**


	10. Fish Out of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon tries to give one last stand. Reek is unable to prevent it even though he sees the trick. Ramsay, Damon and Skinner take great glee in taking Theon down again.

That first time, Theon only had enough courage to kneel up and touch his items on the table. Then Reek burst out in a panic, throwing them under the table to sob and shake. It was another two meals later before Theon crept back out. Before he pulled himself to his feet and waited, breathless for someone to come hurt him. Again no one came, only Reek who screamed about tricks and tried to wrestle Theon back under the table. But the metal shined and flickered in the torchlight, Theon was spellbound. He stood on trembling legs and touched his weaponry. Memories flooded in, both of the North and of Pyke. If Theon thought this would be some form of comfort, he was very wrong. It tore his fragile mind apart and Reek ripped out his hair in terror. We shouldn't even think of this at all! We should get back on the floor before it is too late!

Theon just couldn't listen and instead he began to walk. A little more each time, hands on the table or wall for support at first. Then Theon tried to lift his weapons. At first, even with food and rest all the time, they were too heavy. Then too bulky and did not fit right anymore. Reek sobbed and babbled out loud, "See? Stupid Theon! We don't have enough fingers for a bow and arrow anymore. We don't have enough toes to balance ourselves in a sword fight. Useless now and will you please just let us go back under the table now?" Yet Theon had seen other fighters with missing pieces, they could still fight! He just needed to practice. So as Reek screamed, Theon began to practice lunging with the sword the next day. Or maybe it was night, it mattered little. What mattered is, it is only a matter of time before Ramsay or others will come in again. When that happens, it cannot be Reek they find. It must be Theon with deadly intent, ready to kill and escape.

Reek started to get lulled into a false state of security. Each day it seemed that his other self, the original one was getting stronger. He started to believe the hope that arrogant Theon was spouting at him. Started to take it as facts, not mere blustering in a scary situation. Then the door opened, Reek hid deeply, hoping for a miracle out of this lying man. Ramsay did not look a bit surprised to see Theon holding a sword. Damon and Skinner followed Ramsay into the room laughing. "Dear Gods, does that filthy little rat know how bad he is shaking? Does he actually think he can swing that without falling over?" asked Damon, shaking his head in mirth. Skinner responded, "I told you he was that stupid, Damon. Dumbest thing I ever saw, truly. Ramsay, can I make gloves out of his skin for his latest idiocy, tell me can I?" For his part, Ramsay said nothing at first. Just let his eyes pierce through Theon till he found Reek deep inside.

Inside, Reek wailed and screamed, I told you it was a trick all along! Oh, it will be so much worse now! He will never let us off the cross now, not ever! Why did I listen, why did I let you come back out again? The sword shook even worse and Theon needed two hands to hold it out. Giving him a pitying look, Ramsay spoke almost kindly. "Game is over. You have lost, why make it worse on yourself?  I will tell you what, put down the sword. Right over on the table, then crawl to my feet. Kiss my boots and beg me for forgiveness. I will only let Damon whip the skin off your back and allow Skinner to have just one finger. Instead of the pair of gloves Skinner wants out of you." Reek wanted to obey, he did so badly. He even tried to throw himself forward,but Theon refused to relinquish control. Theon knew if he gave in now, he would never come back. Somehow he knew this was the end and it was unbearable.

Ramsay smiled and said, "It is alright, I understand. Pride, arrogance, it sort of takes you over, doesn't it? You simply cannot help yourself, Theon." Wincing, Reek sobbed, but the hands would not release the sword, even as tears fell. "You want to be Reek, I can tell. Don't worry, I will help you never again forget to be Reek." The three slowly advanced forward on Theon, but he refused to give in. "Let me out of here, damn you!" Was all the pitiful rallying he could muster and it made the two henchmen laugh again. It was simply disgraceful that they laughed even as he began to fight them. Food, rest and bravado was not enough to fight them off. When the sword was knocked out of his hands, Theon fought with fists and feet. Even as his hands and feet were pinned, he bit and spit. He truly gave it his all, a kraken drowning on land.

In all fairness, it did take all three of them to put Theon back on the cross. He was wild, nearly insane, frothing at the mouth and roaring. It was the thrashing of a dying sea creature and it was violent. Even after Theon was back up on the wooden atrocity, he was still defiant. Ramsay tried to speak to him, but the stupid boy wouldn't stop screaming. It took two punches and three teeth before Theon was reduced to loud moaning. "Dumbest thing I've ever seen." sneered Skinner as Ramsay had to snap Theon's jaw back in. Another scream at that and Ramsay growled, "One more time and I will break your jaw. Understand me, if you do, nod." Theon nodded and tried to stay quiet, heaving in panic. "We are going to start over again. Hopefully this time you will learn your name and place a little quicker. Maybe some of this will stick in your thick head better with more time and effort."

Before the whip and the flaying knife came for him, Theon allowed himself one last stand. When Ramsay asked him to say his name, grinning, his eyes dancing with terror and joy, "Theon Greyjoy."


	11. Rhymes With Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon's straps fail and he is free of the cross. He sees that Skinner and Damon have left their weapons behind. No good choices are made at this point.

**It did not occur to anyone of them to check the leather straps on their victim. First Theon had fought to not be strapped in the first place. Then during whipping and flaying, it was impossible not to pull. Twisting in agony, wrists and ankles struggled against the bonds as Theon's flesh gave way. Only after Theon had to be woken from a faint twice, did Ramsay call a break. Sobbing, he did not move as the hood was placed, in fact, he was relieved for it. This meant a respite from pain, from Ramsay's eyes and for that he was grateful. The sobs got louder only after the cell door slammed shut. How he managed to not answer to Reek all this time, was beyond him. How he managed to not just crumple instantly to please Ramsay, he had no idea.  What he did know was it wouldn't last much longer.**

**Reek already was begging, coming forward. Theon wanted to let the wretched creature out to appease Ramsay, to stop the pain. He was weakening and he knew by the time thirst set in, that he would answer to Reek again. Theon's body shook in a harsh tremor, all muscles shrieking at once. He cried out as his body seized then he was falling. Landing hard on the stones, hearing his kneecap crunch, he screamed. Then he cut the sound off, even as the pain was coming in waves. On the floor, I am on the floor, the straps gave way. It took Theon a couple tries before he could pull himself as far as the table. He looked back at his legs, at the misshapen knee and sobbed. Useless, he might as well just lay still until they came back. How would he ever stand and fight like this? If he just stays still, Ramsay will believe him, that the straps just broke. He won't be given extra pain over it. Reek's whisper is compelling but Theon cannot give in.**

**Ripping the cloth off his face, keeping it in his fist, Theon pulls himself up. Using the table, stopping to vomit once from the pain of it, he stands. On the table is Damon's whip, covered in skin and blood from Theon and he whimpers. Next to that is Skinner's knife, twice as gory as the damned whip and Theon snarls with fear and pain. Before he could really think about it, Theon grabbed the knife and began sawing through the whip. When it was no more than a handle and several leather strips scattered across the table, Reek panicked. What have you done? You think he won't retaliate for that?  But Theon was  not thinking at all and now wanted to hide the knife. He managed to think enough to drop the blade down the large hole in the floor, after ripping up the cloth bag. Let Skinner go fish through the sewers if he wants it back. Reek thinks it cannot get worse, when oh, it does! Theon is in a fevered state of terror and elation now. He sees Ramsay's favorite tunic laying across the chair. It is the only one that Ramsay ever removes before doing gory work.**

**With a wide maddened grin, Theon grabs the tunic and tosses it down. Then without any sense but gibbering glee, he pissed on it. Then he took the table and chair, spent the next half hour trying to push them across the floor. So tired and weak, finally he had them barricading the door. Then he backed to the furthest corner in the room and waited. He nearly yanked all the hair out of his head when he heard footsteps. He heard the thud then Damon snarl, "What the fuck?" Theon started to whine in sheer terror as they broke open the door. Ramsay looked confused at the empty cross then over at Theon cowering in a corner. "What a very naughty pet you are. You have forgotten your name and your place. Tsk, tsk." But Ramsay still looked somewhat amused still. Then Damon looked down at the pieces of his whip.**

**"The little shit cut up my whip! Do you want me to rip you apart, rat? Is that it?" Damon growled, enraged. Skinner said, "Ahh fuck. What did you do with my blade, you stupid brat? You dare to try and cut us?" Theon was in too much terror to speak and shook his head quickly. "Where is it then?" Yelled Skinner and with a shaking arm, Theon pointed to the grate. Ramsay was not looking at Theon anymore, and Reek silently screamed. Because Ramsay was looking at his favorite piss stained tunic. "Theon? Did you think I would let this go? Were any thoughts in your head at all when you decided to be so rude?" Theon covered his head with his arms as all three came forward.**


	12. Claimed and Conquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay delivers a harsh punishment. He makes sure that Theon and Reek are fully feeling it.

**Theon was curling himself up into a tight ball as they came closer, crowding him. Ramsay's voice was sharp as a blade. "Let's tally this up. You left the cross where I meant for you to stay. Escaping your position. Then you destroy the items used for your punishments. Clearly trying to escape your much needed discipline. Oh dear...poor Theon, did you forget what the punishment for was trying to escape? And this time I can't save you from it."  They pounced as Theon screamed in horror when the meaning hit him. "Oh, please don't! Lord Ramsay, mercy! I am sorry, so sorry, please no!" He begged, yelling, but he could not get away. They tore his britches to pieces, wrenched his arms and legs apart. Ramsay held Theon's chin, forcing eye contact, as he leaned over him. "You brought this on yourself. If you had just remembered your name, you would have never dared this stupidity. You would have lain there, all shivering and submissive until I came in. You would have begged my forgiveness for being on the floor. Kissed my boots and I would have forgiven you. My Reek would have known to do that. Theon is all idiocy, bravado and arrogance. You would figure out how to avoid causing yourself so much pain by now. Such a slow learner, Theon."**

**Ramsay leaned back up so he could free himself from his trousers. "Flip him over." Theon screamed and struggled as best he could. Overpowered, he was flipped and his hips ground into the stones. His shattered knee sprang into brilliant stars of agony. He grayed out and when he came back, Ramsay's cock was thrusting,ripping him into reality. Theon screamed and his fingers scratched bloody against the stones. "Please! Stop, it doesn't even fit! Gods, please no more! I will obey, I will always stay on the floor. I will remember my name, just please stop!" he wailed as Ramsay reveled in the tight heat and his pet's begging. "What is your name, pet of mine?" Ramsay asked as he thrust harder. "Reek! It's Reek!" Theon wailed, anything at all to end this. Even invoking Reek, if it will make this end then fine. "Who am I?" growled Ramsay, becoming more savage each second. "Master! You are my Master!" Reek cried out, sobbing like a lost child.**

**"There you are, little Reek. I knew you were in there. Bad Theon sneaked past you again, didn't he?" Reek nodded eagerly, his eyes so full of terror and remorse now. Ramsay was yanking Reek's chin as far back as he could. He looked down into those lovely huge pools of fear and need. "I forgive you my foolish pet. But I have to hurt Theon for what he has done. I am sorry you have to suffer with him. Poor Reek, you must try harder to make him die. And this is such an important lesson today, Reek. I own you now. All you are is my little pet, my freakish creature. I can do anything I wish to you at any time. Right now I am going to turn you into our little whore, because I can." As Reek wailed, Ramsay let go of Reek's hair and began to fuck him as brutally as he could. When he came, he sunk sharp teeth into his pet's neck till he drew blood. Ramsay shuddered and licked the blood off Reek's neck.**

**Reek was sobbing so hysterically now, unable to even beg anymore. Nor did he even attempt to fight when he felt another man tear into him. He shrieked which made Damon laugh as he went even deeper inside Reek. He found that Ramsay was lifting up his chin, kneeling in front of him. "Look at me, Reek. I want to see those eyes, I need to see that you understand your punishment." Tears blurred most of Ramsay's features but not those intense orbs that missed nothing. Reduced to an animal submission, Reek rolled up his eyes to see Ramsay. He whimpered mindlessly and let his Master drink up his suffering with his gaze. Damon came and was replaced by Skinner. Reek screamed again, he was so raw down there. He passed out and Ramsay held up his hand for Skinner to stay still. Patting his pet's cheek gently, he roused him.**

**The burning pain came back fast and Reek wailed. "Hush, poor Reek. I know, little pet, you were a virgin, weren't you? But you know that Theon deserves this, don't you? So take it like a good bitch and the punishment will be over soon. Who am I again?" Reek sobbed out, "Master. You are Reek's Master." "Very good pet." Ramsay's voice was sweet and his hand caressed Reek's gaunt cheek. So lost, desperate for any comfort, Reek leaned into the touch. He concentrated on the feeling of his Master's gentle touch. It helped block out Skinner's violent thrusting behind him. "You need to learn to be loyal, good and obedient all the time. You need to make Theon go away forever if you want to be trusted. Trusted to stay off the cross and with my dogs in the kennels." Reek concentrated on that thought rather than Skinner coming inside of him.**

**When Skinner moved away from him, Reek slowly inched forward. He collapsed in Ramsay's lap, his head laying on a hard thigh. Oh please, some mercy, just even a second more of kindness, he thought wildly. Shuddering in relief, crying in gratitude, Reek felt Ramsay run his fingers through his sweaty, matted hair. "You did very well, pet. I am pleased that you took your punishment so meekly. You will never attempt to escape anything ever again. Not even a punishment, will you, Reek?" His pet shook his head and whispered, "No, not ever Master. Please, never again, I promise." Then Ramsay tilted his head and asked with a snarl, "But what about you, Theon? I know you are still hiding in there, little sneak. Will you ever dare to try and escape me again?" With a surge of bitter degradation, Theon wept. He whined out, "No. I won't try it again. I swear it. Please, have mercy. Please forgive me, it will never happen again."**

**"Good. Now it's time for you to go back on your wooden home. This time let's get these straps nice and tight, boys." But just as the boys hauled the naked pet towards the cross, Ramsay called out, "Oh, wait! He is completely naked, that won't do. It is so cold down here, but you destroyed your breeches, Reek. What to do? Oh, I know, pet!" Ramsay grabbed the piss drenched tunic and put it on his pet. "There, now back on the cross with you." Reek did not protest at all this time, for once he was glad to be strapped in. He felt come and blood drip out of him and he moaned. "Poor thing. It is such a shame you learn so slowly, pet. Don't look so sad, Reek. I will let you earn yourself some water later on." Reek sobbed out his thanks for the mercy as Ramsay left. Skinner and Damon followed their leader out the door. Reek wished Theon would leave just as** easily.


	13. Bending Till He Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has decided enough time has passed for another test. Reek is again on the floor by accident. Theon is there as well still and the two rip apart his fragile mind.

**Theon always stays on the inside now. He has learned never to speak, only Reek gets words. He has learned never to show himself. Only Reek is in those huge eyes that get tearful so fast now. Theon used to scream and babble all the time. Reek knows how to behave now. He will stay silent until his Master gives him permission to speak. Then he looks at the ground or at Ramsay, never anywhere else. Nothing else could matter more than his Master. Reek knows he is learning to be good now, his Master has been pleased with him. Already, he has earned food and water. That was only a short time ago and Reek was still in the glow of gratitude for it.**

**He never heard nor saw Ramsay cut halfway through the straps.  But he must have, because right after he left, Reek fell. Laying stunned on the stones, pain yet oh, the pleasure of being on the ground again. It mixed together along with a heady mix of terror. I am not supposed to be on the floor! I don't have permission! Then that insidious whisper was back, Theon suggests, Ramsay did it. It's his fault, he wants to trick us again! I won't fall for it this time! I won't stand up, I will only crawl a bit. NO NO NO YOU WON"T MOVE, screamed Reek, curling himself tightly around the wooden base. It kept him anchored and he whined. After awhile, he let go of the wood and allowed himself to stretch a bit. He looked around the room, but did not move.**

**On top of the table was the pitcher of water, Ramsay drank from. One time when Reek had been very good, Ramsay let him have a sip of it. It was so cold and fresh, Reek sobbed in gratitude to his kind Master. Theon began to whisper again. We could just crawl over fast, one sip, just one. He would never know, it would be quick. Then come right back to here. He won't notice one sip missing! Reek turned his back towards the table and shut his eyes, biting his stump. The pain that shot through him drowned out the naughty kraken. Ramsay would know, he would see it in Reek's eyes. He always knew what his pet was thinking, it just was that way. So as thirsty as he was, he mustn't move. Good Reek, Loyal Reek, Ramsay's Reek. In a croaking voice, Reek repeated this out loud as a reminder. Good Reek, Loyal Reek, Ramsay's Reek. Then Theon whispered, Reek, it rhymes with sneak...we could sneak one drop, what harm is in that? At least we could try it.**

**Reek had a sudden memory, of what happened the last time he moved. The last time he was on the floor, oh he had been so bad! And what they did, no,no, he won't move, not even for water! Even Theon had to bend with the horrific memory. The lesson sticks and even Theon will not dare to defy. He can never go through that again! Then Reek rode through Theon's head on a horse of maddened panic. What if he decides we are bad because we are on the floor! He could have them all do that again! Oh please, no I cannot...please. Reek is unaware that he is sobbing this out loud, curling up tighter than ever. Reek...meek...freak...weak...I am good, loyal. Master told me then, if I stay still, beg for forgiveness...I remember that, Theon is too stupid to think of that, but I did. Theon's whisper got smaller, then smaller. Reek rhymed out loud, then he would whimper for a time. Sometimes he sobbed, but he never looked away from the door. He never moved, except to shift jolting, seizing muscles.**

**When the door opened eventually, Reek burst into hysterical tears. Urine ran down his leg to his ultimate shame as a bolt of terror shot through him. Ramsay looked so imposing, so impossibly huge and predatory from Reek's perspective. He was so scared, he did not even dare to raise his head from the stones. Instead he had just rolled his eyes upward, whining loudly, shaking uncontrollably. Theon could not contain himself and yelled, "Mercy, Master! I never moved, I swear it. Not once, please!" Gasping for air, struggling through panic to speak, Theon had not meant to beg like that. He did not mean to grovel either but he was. The smell of piss had already  been on him as his only clothing was the stained tunic. Now it was a sharper fresher stink of it, how could he bear such shame as this?  Reek took over and went silent, waiting for his Master to give permission. Hoping that he will forgive Reek for forgetting the rule.**

**Ramsay stood there, almost for a minute then slowly walked closer, then around his pet. Reek never moved but to tremble and he whined pleadingly.  With an overly dramatic sigh, Ramsay spoke to his pet in a teasing voice. "Reek? I do not remember leaving you on the floor? Did I leave you there, pet?" Reek squeaked in the most submissive voice he has ever heard. "No Master. You left me on my cross. I..I am very sorry that I fell down, Master. Please forgive me, Master. I never moved, I was good, I remembered my name and place." As he begged, Reek inched forward to kiss his Master's boots. Theon couldn't breathe, he could taste the shit, blood and mud on Ramsay's boots. It tasted like rot, like death. He suffocated so deep down, Reek never even noticed. His Master smirked and then said the most wonderful things! "I forgive you, little pet. You showed me that you are my good Reek, loyal Reek. For that I will show you mercy. I will even let you have a small reward for being such a tamed bitch."**

**Reek crawled over to Ramsay's chair when his Master sat down then snapped his fingers. He knelt up, wincing, his knee has still not healed much. It was so much twisted bone now, Reek really hoped it would get better. Regardless, he knelt because his Master ordered him to. He put his chin on his Master's leg as directed. Eyes shining with fear and submission, Reek looked up at his beloved Master. Such mercy and now a reward as well! What more proof did Reek need of how much his Master cared for him? How he was just and fair, how could Theon, that bad kraken ever have doubted! There was no trick here at all. Reek had behaved now he was being treated so kindly for it. Ramsay gave Reek several small sips from his own goblet! Then amazingly, his Master gave him a few bites of some stale bread that had been on the table as well. Reek is glad that Theon did not know that bread had been there all along. Oh, Reek never would have been able to let go of the wooden cross then! He would have held on all that time, Theon would have done anything for that bread!**

**Instead of a loving Master, Theon would be suffering agonies that Reek cannot think about. Shaking, so meekly, he licked his Lord's hands. He tried to show how much he wanted to be a good pet, how he could always be obedient now. "Thank you Master. I am grateful for you, Master." he whispered as Ramsay ran his hands through the tangled hair. "Did you miss me, little Reek? Did you wait all that time for your Master to come rescue you?" The sarcastic voice had a sharp demand, a painful need that must be met. "Oh yes, yes, Master! I thought of you the whole time, I was so scared. I did not know what to do. I need to have you tell me what to do always, Master!" The answer seemed to please Ramsay immensely. A huge hand guided Reek's head to the bulge in between Ramsay's legs. "I want you to show me what a good, obedient pet you really are. Not a single tooth will touch my flesh unless you want to lose ALL your teeth. Unlace me and worship me with your mouth Reek." Theon burst into tears and Reek reached out with shaking fingers.**

**A vision of Balon Greyjoy looking disgusted at his son. Another vision of Robb Stark with a pinched face of disapproval. It sent painful shame through Theon, but Reek did not know those people. They did not matter, only Ramsay did. That made it a little easier when he put his mouth over his Master's cock. Theon drew from his knowledge of whores, Reek just wanted to please. Ramsay told Reek to look at him the whole time and that was expected to swallow. Reek whimpered and rubbed his tongue along his Master's length. When Ramsay tossed his head back and began to pant, Reek felt triumph. He was truly pleasing his Master for the first time. As disgusting and craven as it was, it would mean no pain! Reek forced himself to swallow the sudden fluid, but he did choke some. He cowered, afraid Ramsay would be mad over the coughing. But Reek's Master was so kind and loving, he forgave it. Ramsay allowed Reek to lay his head in his lap fo** r a moment before putting him back onto the cross.


	14. I Know Who I Am Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek finally passes the ultimate test.

**Reek learned more and Theon was less, each day a bit of sanity fell away. A few more teeth, another finger, two more toes. That was when Theon would still glare or snarl sometimes. When the kraken couldn't help it's stupid self and mindlessly defied. Now Reek is doing so much better, that his Master has become generous! He is allowing Reek to spend at least a few hours everyday and night off the cross. Reek minds his rules, always crawls, always behaves. Sometimes Ramsay will stay and visit with his pet, but some times, he allows Reek to rest. Leaving him with water and food bowls, even a blanket, Reek knows how spoiled he is. Ramsay tells him so, as Reek kisses his feet, shaking in fear and gratitude.**

**The pet that used to be a kraken thought less and less. Instead, he only had rhymes and rules that echoed inside that mindless ocean. Reek's world had new definitions and everything was seen through Ramsay's eyes. He learned that affection and kindness take many forms. Kindness can be a tousle of the hair instead of a slap. Affection can be the gentle way Master can touch his pet before fucking him bloody. Reek learned how to amuse and please his patient Lord, who suffered through his pet's silly mistakes. He has discovered that nuzzling Ramsay's leg can bring scraps or extra water. Begging Ramsay to allow Reek to sexually please him, brings less pain. And he continues to pass all the tests, though word games still trip Reek up. But tests Reek is very good at these days.**

**When food or water is offered by anyone other than Ramsay, Reek asks. "Who..who is this for? Is this for Reek?" Whenever it was a trick, Reek knew, because the person wouldn't answer or would evade. Unless it was said out loud that it was for Reek, he would not touch it. Recently, there have been changes. While Ramsay or the others are in Reek's cell, even if he is on the floor, they leave the cell open. Coming and going, on rare occasion, they would all stand alone in the hallway. Leaving Reek in the room all by himself with the door open. Of course, he could hear them talking but Master trusted him enough not to try anything! And Reek did not fail, he would never. So this last big test, it was the hardest of all. Reek had been let down and was lapping water. The door was open and the newest solider had been there.**

**Some bored teenager forced into the job, he was drinking heavily. Reek paid no attention, being good and silent. When the boy had run out of wine in his flask, he sighed. Looking over at the thin shaky creature under the table, he snarled. "You ain't going nowhere,right? Good. I'll be back, little dirty fucker." Making no move or word, Reek watched as the drunk staggered out. When he slammed the cell door, it rebounded. Perhaps he just did not notice or forgot to lock the door? Either way, Reek knew this was the trick. He was supposed to feel temptation, to peek or even go out the door. Before that kraken could even rise enough, it was too late. Reek had begun to scramble backwards, fast as  he could. Until he hit up against the wooden cross. Just in case, Reek went behind it and cowered. I won't even look at the open door. I won't. Ramsay will have to know I am good, I am loyal now.**

**It was quite awhile before Reek heard anyone moving near his cell at all. Then it was his Master, he heard, oh, please, mercy! Peeing himself again in sheer terror, used to such shameful acts now, Reek whined. He peered from the bottom of the cross, poking his head through it. Too afraid and timid to even come in front of it. Ramsay seemed confused at first, then slowly came forward. "Reek? Where is your guard?" Reek could not bear another second of the game and burst out, "I never moved! Master, I am good Reek, loyal Reek! I stayed right here and never even looked at the door, I swear! Please, I was good? Please?" Ramsay gave a sharp toothed grin and said, "You did very good, my pet. Come, crawl to me now, good boy." As Ramsay soothed his trembling Reek, he called to Skinner. "Find our new boy. I want to see him in one hour."**

That very day, Reek was allowed to leave his cell. Wearing a tight collar and a leash, Reek crawled towards fresh air. He swelled with love and gratitude for his Master, for such mercy. Even before Reek could really register that he passed a skinned man. A skinned man with a drunk guard's face. But it was barely noticeable to the pet who could see out of the dungeon.


End file.
